1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of Liquid Crystal Displays, and more specially to a method of increasing viewing angle and response speeds on a two-domain Chiral Homeotropic LCD with negative compensator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, the market for LCDs is increasing rapidly. However, the viewing angle and contrast ratio of LCDs are still insufficient for their use in large screen products. For high image quality, these characteristics need to be improved. The Fujitsu Ltd. has proposed a vertical-alignment-mode LCD, recently. Please see the reference "K. Ohmuro, S. Kataoka. T. Sasaki, Y. Koike SID'97 DIGEST p845.about.p848". The VA-LCD(vertically aligned LCD) has been implemented by optimizing a vertically aligned mode with a domain-divided structure and an optical compensator. This vertical-alignment-mode LCD has a wide viewing angle of over 70.degree., a fast response(&lt;25 ms), and a high contrast ratio of over 300, but it still remains some problems. There are disadvantages, for example, the formation of two domain structure by using mask and rubbing process are complex and expensive, the rubbing process also produce ESD (Electrostatic Damage) and particles, further a mask rubbing will result image sticking.